


"Superhero gym" [Steve Rogers/Clark Kent - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A.Wölf, Other, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Owning a gym and Steve Rogers and Clark Kent training there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Superhero gym" [Steve Rogers/Clark Kent - One shot].

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Song playing when Steve waks in** _:_ **[{  X  }](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS9U75YC-jA)**

* * *

The sound of a 1944’s jazz melody was pouring out of the gym reception’s speakers in a volume that could not muffle the sound of the old ceiling fan.

It was a hot day in the city. Miss Archer stood behind the desk leaning on it, wearing a white tank top, shorts, and combat boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her skin was slightly covered in sweat. She turned the pages of her magazine with her left hand and held her cigarette with her right one.

The door opened and Steve Rogers walked in carrying his gym bag.

- _That’s not a very good example for the members, Miss Archer._ –He said standing before her.

She blew out the smoke.

 _-I run this place… not at it._ –She said without looking up from her magazine.

Steve smiled when he recognized the song playing in the background. She always received him with old tunes.

- _The Mills Brothers… You know, I actually remember listening to “I’ll be around” for the first time, a year before this one came out. Everyone was crazy about it and then the disc jockey turned the record over and we discovered “Paper doll”. It was even better. Have you listened to it?_

She finally looked up at him.

 _-I’ll play it next Wednesday._ –She said with a smile and making a mental note _.–Shall we?_

Steve nodded and she put the cigarette out before walking towards the door and changing the sign to _“closed”_.

She grabbed her keys and beckoned Steve over as she walked towards the locker rooms. The red lockers were wide enough to fit two people in them. Steve and Miss Archer walked past each one until she stopped in front of the 13th rectangle and unlocked it to reveal a light bulb hanging inside of it.

She glanced back at Steve as if asking permission and he gave a nod. She stepped inside followed by him and closed it before pulling the light bulb’s chain which caused them to descend two floors; the red locker was a secret elevator.

 _-I should’ve probably told you…_ -Archer said opening the door.

 _-What?_ –Steve asked.

The loud grunts answered his question and made him look across the underground boxing room. A muscular man was using a cable machine and his whole body was covered in sweat. Steve looked at Archer.

 _-Who is this guy? I thought we had an arrangement._ –He said.                     

She shrugged with an apologetic smile.

_-I know. He showed up unannounced and wanted to check the place out._

_-How does he know about it?_

_-I… kinda… brought it up after he broke a couple weights up there._

_-Archer, we’ve talked about this. I enjoy my privacy._

_-Well… he came in at 11am, honey child._ –She muttered.

Steve frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall. “ _3:15 pm”._

The big man froze and looked at them as if he had heard their mumblings.

 _-Is there something wrong, Miss Archer?_ –He asked.

She and Steve approached him.

 _-You’ve been here for a long time now, stud. Can I get you anything from the vending machine? An energy drink perhaps?_ –She said.

The nickname resonated in Steve’s head and he looked at her in disbelief, almost offended. He was used to her friendliness, perhaps even enjoyed her flirty nature but suddenly, she had made him feel just like any other customer.

_-Don’t worry. I’m fine. I’ll get something on my way out. Thank you._

The stranger stared at Steve and he offered him his hand.

 _-Steve Rogers._ –He said.

 _-Clark Kent._ –The muscular man said, finally shaking his hand. - _The Captain?_

_-Yes._

Clark narrowed his eyes at Archer and she looked away. She could already sense a silent rivalry between them judging by the strong handshake they had just shared and the way they straightened up to look taller. Most likely a male thing that only they could understand.

 _-Well, I was just about to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you_. –Kent said.

He walked away to gather his things, at the same time, Steve started wrapping his hands with a white band.

 _-Are you sure this is the first time he comes here? –_ He asked her. – _You seem comfortable around him._

_-You’re not the only member, Steve. If that was the case, I’d be living on the street._

_-You said he broke some weights… Can we trust him?_

_-Listen, I didn’t know he would be here for so long. I’ll just make sure your schedules don’t overlap again._

Clark approached them now carrying a gym bag.

 _-I’ll walk you out_. –Archer said.

 _-Where are you from, Mr.Kent?_ –Steve asked.

 _-Kansas._ –He answered.

_-What do you do?_

_-I work at the Daily Planet, sir._

_-You don’t look like a reporter, son._

_-Steve._ –Archer complained.

He ignored her and added,

_-There’s no need for such a hard physical training to write a story._

Clark forced a smile and said,

_-I like to stay in shape._

_-Let’s go. I’ll be up if you need me, Rogers._ –She said glaring at him.

* * *

Archer was back at the desk and Clark handed her a couple bills.

 _-It’s your third week here. I said 3 hours tops, Clark._ –She said.

_-I lost track of time but you could’ve mentioned Captain America._

_-Well, It’s all about confidentiality. At least he didn’t recognize you. Thank your beard, wild boy._

_-Would it be so bad if he did?_

_-It’s not Steve I worry about, it’s S.H.I.E.L.D. If they find out Superman’s in town… trust me… You’re better on your own._

Clark got closer to her and leaned on the counter as they shared a look of complicity which lasted 5 seconds.

 _-I’ll see you next week, Miss Archer._ –He said with a playful smile.

_-Be safe, Clark. Remember, 3 hours tops._

She watched him leave and once he was gone, she looked at the clock and pulled out a notepad.

_“3pm-5pm: Steve Rogers”._

_“6:00pm-7:30pm: Natasha Romanoff”._

_-Natasha?_ –She read out loud.

She buried her face in her hands and let out a deep sigh, knowing she had to make sure Steve was gone before 6 so he wouldn’t run into her.

 _-I should just change the name of this fucking place to “Superhero gym”._ –She muttered to herself.

Miss Archer’s gym had gained popularity among superheroes for its secret floor. Word spread among them and all of them seemed to love their privacy a little too much. They were selfish when it came to training so she had to fix their schedules throughout the week and make sure they weren’t conflicted.

She was a normal woman running a business and yet _she knew every superhero in town._

 


End file.
